Forbidden Visions
by Highspeed0516
Summary: Tsunade requires but a simple message delivery message for Temari of the sand before she returns home. The message is for the Nara Clan. When Kurenai Yuhi discovers young Temari going above the objectives of her mission by helping Shikamaru babysit her new child, her heart is warmed and she decides to use her genjutsu to inflame young love - but the flame becomes a fire. Erotica


Forbidden Visions

Information. It was always about information. The Chunin exams, of which she was a special consultant for representing the Hidden Village of the Sand, were really just about information. In fact, one could go so far as to say more than anything else, Ninja were about information. That was the true purpose of the shinobi. All the violence and pretty skill that legends were made of tended to be unusual circumstances or just plain exaggerated.

She wasn't here for the Chunin exams this time. The next round was still a few months off. She was here on a special errand for her brother, the Kazekage of her village. Gaara perhaps more than any of them understood the importance of information, and not even she, the messenger, knew of the message within the sealed scroll she carried. All that she could be certain of was that the information was very sensitive, and that it was not time critical for Konoha to receive it. Otherwise, Gaara might have risked sending a falcon or other winged messenger. Instead, he had sent her.

Temari landed nimbly after one final hop from a tree at the gates of Konoha. She was immediately recognized, but the guards still checked her papers and did a quick transformation chakra check to make sure she wasn't using any basic ninja art to gain entrance, and called for an escort to the Hokage's mansion and office.

She found herself slightly disappointed it wasn't him this time. She had really wanted to see if he was a Jonin like her yet, and throw it in his face if he had been lazy like she thought he would be. There was no time for such pleasantries now, unfortunately. Her escort was just some Genin shrimp with black hair and a weird blue scarf. He kept ogling her with creepily the whole walk through the bustling market square. The brat wasn't subtle at all as he tried in vain to see if he could get a glimpse of her breasts through her thin mail garment that she wore underneath her black outer combat kimono. Temari let him look. There were reasons for kunoichi to dress with a certain sex appeal, and if nothing else it would distract him for a moment if he thought he could get a glimpse of a nipple. Other than those brief moments, the kid never shut up. He kept babbling on and on about he was going to be Hokage someday after Uzumaki. Temari wondered if there was anyone of respectable rank left in the village.

At least the Hokage was there. Temari made sure her blond hair was still set correctly in the quad pigtail style that was traditional of women on her village, and entered when the Hokage called her. She bowed deeply in greeting, then handed the scroll to the Hokage. Tsunade, Temari remembered, was their fifth, and the first woman. There was something just so right in Temari's mind about a woman being the village leader.

Tsunade opened the scroll by pumping a small amount of her chakra through the seal. The seal was tempered for her specific chakra signature and would only open for her. As she read the scroll her eyes grew wide and she uttered a curse that made Temari, who was not stranger to cussing, flinch.

"They can't be!" the Hokage breathed She looked around her desk, and Temari could tell her mind was working a problem rapidly. "That violates the treaty agreement." The Hokage took out a deck of cards and skillfully shuffled them. She spread them in a perfect fan that Temari actually admired. "Shizune!" Tsunade barked. "Get in here!"

Shizune came barreling into the room at full speed, carrying a cute little pig. Tsunade swiftly dealt five cards into three stacks.

"You two!" The Hokage ordered. "Pick up your hand."

Shizune hesitated. Temari felt herself frown. This didn't see like a time for games.

"Now!" Tsunade said with such force that both Temari and Shizune scrambled to pick up their hands. "Anti is five hundred pieces," the Hokage announced.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am.

Tsunade gave Temari a dangerous look, but Temari pressed on. She had no choice.

"I actually don't have that much with me."

Shizune looked at Temari and tried to wave her off. The pig looked mortified.

"You can just write an IOU then if you lose," Tsunade said. "I do it all the time."

They played the hand. Each player took two new cards. Shizune tried to fold, but Tsunade but a death glare from Tsunade let both women know that this hand was cutthroat, winner take all.

The Hokage landed a king high straight flush with hearts.

Shizune had a pair of twos. Temari ended up with a full house. Tsunade had won.

"Damn!" Tsunade said. "It must be true then."

"May I ask what the matter is, Hokage-sama?" Temari asked as politely as she could.

"You can ask." said the Hokage as she took out a piece of parchment and began writing.. "I have a favor to ask of you though. It would be a big help because I'm quite shorthanded on manpower right now."

Temari tried not to look surprised. She didn't know is she would have time.

"Name it." she said.

The Hokage finished her message, rolled up the scroll, and sealed it in normal wax imprinted with her symbol.

"Take this to the Nara Clan. They have a territory on the outskirts of this village. If they need you, please assist them in any way you can. This may involve their whole clan. But hopefully, we can prevent a war."

Temari bowed deeply as she considered the Hokage's words. Preventing a war sounded a lot harder than trying to start one. At least she might get to pick on Shikamaru after all. The thought amused her greatly.

* * *

The baby was crying . . . again. What does she want this time, Shikamaru Nara wondered. Reluctantly he walked over to the bassinet. Kurenai had promised that the baby would sleep most of the afternoon, but so far the month old infant had been nothing but troublesome. Shikamaru frowned down at his late master's heir.

You sure are noisy," he said. "Let's see I just fed you, you burped fairly well, that means . . ." Shikamaru sighed. He could smell it already.

He picked up the little girl gently and wrinkled his nose at her. The girl called Kimiko had a pudgy squat little face which was turning red as she cried. Her hair was already coming in, looking just as dark as her mother's. She also had inherited her mother's strange spiraling ruby eyes.

"Kurenai also promised I wouldn't have to deal with this either. I should have known. She's late as usual anyway. Well, I guess it can't be helped."

As he made his way toward the changing table in the corner of the living room, a knock came on Shikamaru's door.

"Ah good," Shikamaru breathed in relief. "She got here just in time."

He made his way to the door swiftly and as he opened it was already prepared to thrust the wailing child into her mother's arms.

"You're just in time, Kur . . ."

Shikamaru froze at the sight of the person who greeted him at the door. It wasn't Kurunai.

"Y-you."

Temari's eyes were as wide as his, but she was staring at the baby. A moment later she wrinkled her nose. They hadn't seen each other since last year's Chunin exams, and though he hated to admit it, Shikamaru had kind of missed her wit and dangerous charm. He had imagined a better greeting for the moment that they met again. Things never seemed to happen the way he planned.

"Wha - is that yours?" was apparently all Temari could think to say.

"I'm babysitting," Shikamaru said loud enough to be heard over the baby's high pitched cries. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on business of course!" Temari loudly said as the muscles in her face began to bunch. "I have an urgent message from . . ." Temari's slight frown became a scowl that made Shikamaru flinch.

"Grrrr . . .Are you just going to stand there, idiot? You do realize that poor baby needs to be changed?"

Shikamaru decided to give her his most helpless look. She was a woman after all, despite being a scary one, and he sure could use some motherly instincts, even if they were coming from the most troublesome woman he knew.

"You ah . . . wouldn't know anything about how to do that, would you, Temari?"

Temari studied him for a moment before giving him that broad ear to ear grin that he found strangely attractive.

"Are you asking a woman for help, Shikamaru?" she teased.

He sighed. "It can't be helped. I'm no good at this sort of thing."

Temari shook her head at him, clearly amused. She held out her arms and Shikamaru gladly relinquished the infant to the ninja from the Sand. Temari immediately started bouncing the baby gently in her arms and making little shushing noises. The baby began to quiet down somewhat. He was amazed. She had motherly skills after all.

"Let's do this then, so we can get down to business." Temari said in a soothing voice that was very close to baby talk. "But I'm going to teach you how."

"Teach?" said Shikamaru. A sudden disappointment and dread began to crawl in his belly.

"You know what they say," Temari said, beaming at him. "Teach a man to fish and all. You could learn a lot from a woman."

* * *

Being a single mother was hard. Being a single mother and a shinobi felt nearly impossible. Even though her mission rate had been severely reduced, these days the Hokage was just too strapped for manpower to give Kurenai all the time she needed. Last minute notice missions like the one she was just now returning from made her very grateful to Shikamaru. There were probably better babysitters available. There was even a special nursery provided for ninja parents in her exact situation. But Shikamaru had some sort of manly, duty-bound promise to keep to his late master and the father of her child. Kurenai was glad and honored and let him help her when she needed him, even if he had next to no experience with babies.

The young man reminded her of Asuma so much sometimes it hurt. She could have done without the smoking in either of them, though. Shikamaru, for all his pretense at laziness had the same kind of charm that Asuma did when he tried to portray himself as a renegade and a rebel. I just have a weakness for rebels without a cause I guess, Kurenai admitted to herself as she approached the house of the Nara clan on the outskirts of the village.

Shikamaru was young. Perhaps too young for her to think about him in such ways, but sometimes Kurenai wondered if he wouldn't indeed make a good father for Kimiko. Kurenai had no doubt she could make a man out of the young ninja in more ways than he could ever imagine, but she couldn't be sure how the rest of the clan would react. Kurenai was clanless, so there was a chance she would be welcomed, and the young man had nearly come of age if not already, depending on his birthday.

Kurenai was nearly at the door when she heard voices from within. Shikamaru was not alone. He had a visitor. They sounded like they were arguing. Not wanting to interrupt, she stilled her hand from knocking and immediately went into stealth mode, quieting her chakra flow and moving noiselessly to a side window where she could peer in at the inhabitants. Something must be distracting Shikamaru quite a bit for him not have noticed her presence yet. She shouldn't be doing this, it was rude, but Kurenai's curiosity had gotten the better as she listened to the conversation within.

* * *

"Ugh!" Temari hissed. "You're putting it on backwards!"

"Well why don't they mark which way is the front then?" Shikamaru complained.

"Because they didn't count on idiots having offspring!"

"I told you already this baby is . . ."

"Will you throw that stinking thing in the hamper already!"

"Sorry," Shikamaru grumbled. "I was a little busy with the powder. This isn't a job you can do with just two hands!"

"Fine, I'll do it but you owe me! Here, put my fan someplace safe."

At last they got the diaper changed, and the baby had been thankfully silent for some time as Shikamaru placed a pacifier in her mouth. He wrapped her carefully in a blanket and sat down in a rocking recliner to try to put her back to sleep. Temari watched as her old rival from her first Chunin exam stared with love and compassion for the tiny person he was holding. Temari's heart melted. She would have never imagined seeing this side of Shikamaru. She smiled, forgetting for a moment longer about the business she had been sent here for.

"So," Temari said in a low soft voice when the baby began to nod off. "Are you a Jonin yet?"

Shikamaru made a sour face. "Like I care about something like that."

"I thought you cared that I'm one and you're not." Temari teased, puffing out her chest.

"Well, you're pretty good with kids." Temari said. "Maybe if you could translate that into teaching skills."

"Why do you say that? You saw how horrible I am with . . ."

Temari made a rude noise. "I was trying to compliment you, you dummy! Just say thank you for once!"

"Quiet, you'll wake her" Shikamaru hissed. Gingerly he got up and lay her into the bassinet. "Now, what business did you say you came here for?"

"Oh . . . that." Temari said a little sadly. "It's an alert for your whole family. It is urgent but . . ."

"But what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I mean . . . aren't you interested in how I've been, what I've been up to? I mean really, is this how you greet an old friend. You have a long way to go in learning about being polite."

Temari tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but she was sure Shikamaru had heard something. Still, he just stood there looking clueless. Temari wanted to scream. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do more, thrash him with her fists or kiss him so he might finally catch a clue.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said. "You know how easily I get focused on my own thoughts."

* * *

It was hard to hide anything from a genjutsu artist, and as far a genjustu artists went, Kurenai was one of the best. Yet you didn't need an acute awareness of emotion, thought process, and body language to be able to tell what was going on here. These two had feelings for each other, maybe even loved each other, but both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

Kurenai knew it was within her power to help them. It was only a matter of a simple genjustu of each of them saying the right things to one another at the right time. The question was did she want to. She cared about Shikamaru, that much was for certain. And yet she still entertained the idea of perhaps keeping him for herself. In the end she knew her selfishness was misplaced. Kurenai smiled wickedly. Besides, there was more than one way to help make a man out of him. It was the least she could do to repay him for watching over her daughter.

* * *

Shikamaru wiped his brow and heaved a big sigh. What was with women? First Temari had burst in here telling him he should take care of the baby quickly because she had a message that was urgent for his family, and then all the sudden she gets all upset about not having small talk. What a pain. Well, at least the baby was asleep and . . .

He turned from the bassinet to find Temari very much inside his personal space. She was a few centimeters shorter than him, and she was close enough to feel her breath on his neck as she spoke.

"Perhaps I should teach you some manners," Temari said playfully as she traced a finger lightly between his pectoral muscles. He was only wearing a casual black work out shirt. It breathed easy and kept him cool in a workout, but not under Temari's touch. It began to feel very warm in the room. Shikamaru gave a small cough and attempted to step away from the blond kunoichi. He tried to keep his composure as she slinked after him. His mind was scrambling as she touched his chest with two hands and smiled at him with a sultry look in her eyes. He would have never had calculated her to make this move in a million years. This was beyond her usual annoying teasing. She must want something from him he decided, but what was she really after?

"You're so cute when you're analyzing," Temari said with a giggle. "But you really should relax more."

Temari pressed both her hands to his chest. Terrified and confused, Shikamaru scrambled backward, tripped and fell onto his family's large tan leather sofa. Temari toppled with him, and pressed her body up against his. She smelled sweetly of some exotic incense from the desert, and Shikamaru found his senses were cartwheeling.

"T-Temari," Shikamaru said as he somehow found his voice. "M-Message."

Temari faked a frown and pouted.

"It can wait a moment longer. I'm tired of these games, Shikamaru Nara."

Her eyes sparkled with a ravenous lustful hunger. Deep down, Shikamaru knew what she meant. She had always had some strange power over him it seemed, and right now he might as well be stuck in his own shadow bind jutsu.

"T-Temari, please," Shikamru whined. "This is too sudden. Kurenai will be here soon to pick up the baby, and then we can talk honestly, catch up on old tim . . ."

She kissed him. The touch of her lips on his shocked him as if he had been doused in freezing cold water. Was this pleasant sensation really what he had been so terrified of? Her tongue wound its way around his, and he couldn't suppress a groan when her hands slid under his shirt. With every ounce of resistance he had left, he broke free of the embrace of her lips on his. Temari just purred at him as he panted for air.

"Come on, admit it," Temari commanded him as she slowly stood.

"Admit what?" breathed a stunned Shikamaru.

In a blink of an eye Temari unfurled her sash and unhooked the supports of her combat mesh netting, and two amazing orbs bounced into view. Temari cupped her perky and full breasts in her hands, presenting them to Shikamaru inches from his face.

"Women have a lot to offer."

"I admit it," Shikamaru said swallowing. "You are amazing."

* * *

"Focused on your own thoughts, huh?" Temari repeated. "More like lost in your own lack of thought."

"I am sorry, Temari." Shikamaru said softly, taking a step toward her. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are again, and I guess I was afraid to let it show. So I went straight back to business."

Temari forgot to breathe as she felt her cheeks flush.

"Wh-what?" she said softly. "You . .. You think I'm . . ."

Was Shikamaru . . .sharing his feelings with her? This couldn't be real. What was going on? Temari looked around her, she thought she saw a house plant in the corner of the living room grow slightly. She frowned at the oddity, until Shikamaru's warm touch on her hand focused all her thoughts on him."

"It's true," Shikamaru said, as he took both her hands in his. "Every time I see you I get all flustered inside. I can't even calculate two events ahead sometimes."

That sounded more like the Shikamaru, comparing everything to some mathematical analysis or strategy game.

"I can't deny it any longer," the frizzy haired man before her said as he brushed her cheek with his palm. "I think I'm falling for you."

A vision of the recent past popped into Temari's mind. Shikamaru holding the little infant and gently rocking her as he smiled at her.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Temari cried. And she kissed him full on the lips, pressing him toward the sofa. When at last he broke free of her, panting, she looked into his deep dark eyes.

"I won't deny it anymore either!" Temari promised him. She stood up slowly, and began to untie the sash holding her kimono on . . .

* * *

_This is going to be trickier than I thought_, thought Kurenai.

The connection with two minds had been tricky to achieve, but Kurenai was able to affect their sense of smell with a chakra infused baby-powder based scent. Sprinkling this through the slightly open window had been easy enough.

Then she realized that she had nearly pushed the two young ninja too far with her double illusion. Both of them could hardly believe what was happening. Fortunately, they both had wanted it to happen badly enough that they had suspended their disbelief; at least for the moment. The trick now was going to be to lift the genjutsu with them both in the same state of mind so that they didn't realize that everything that had happened the last few minutes was a lie. It was difficult because Kurenai needed to continue to allow them movement while in the illusion, but Temari and Shikamaru might move unpredictably as long as their separate illusions remained different. One wrong step and one of them would realize this wasn't real.

Kurenai smiled. A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. It might even help them. Kurenai still wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this, but it was too late to turn back now. Plus, the site of the two kissing had stirred long suppressed emotions within her. And then Temari had revealed her breasts on her own.

Kurenai found the young woman extremely attractive. The site of the blond's pert breasts and hardened nipples had also awakened ancient curiosities that Kurenai would never ever admit to anyone. She licked her lips. Their minds were synchronizing nicely. It was almost time.

* * *

"Go on, touch them." Temari commanded Shikamaru.

At the same time Shikamaru asked, "Can I . . . touch them?"

Two voices spoke softly in the gathering gloom of a setting sun. Each set of ears only heard one voice, the voice of their lover. But both felt the touch.

Temari shivered as hands that were surprisingly soft caressed her luscious mounds. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as he pinched her nipples and rolled them softly between index finger and thumb. She pressed his hands to her, telling him to caress her harder.

His arms slid around her back, and her knees went weak and she collapsed into him as he took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Temari moaned at the feel of his slick tongue exploring every detail her sensitive violet red nipples, and she threw her arms around his neck. She straddled his lap, and his hands slid down to support her by cupping her firm ass.

Temari could feel his fingers tracing her panty line underneath her kimono, and she was suddenly aware of the growing wetness of her core. She ached for him there.

All at once Temari felt light headed. She shook her head as if to clear it. Was Shikamaru affecting her this much? She had one other lover in her lifetime. It was a story she preferred to forget about, but Temari knew she had never been this profoundly affected by anyone. Temari didn't like losing control so easily. It was time to turn the tables, she decided. Temari gave tilted Shikamaru's head by drawing a finger gently under his chin, and gave him a long tender kiss. She allowed him to invade her mouth this time with his tongue as she began to lift his shirt over his head. Her hands danced over his well-muscled chest and hard stomach.

At last she snaked her way down him, letting all her curves caress the bulge she could feel begging to be released from his black casual pants. She paused to press hot suction with her lips along his neck and chest, nip at his nipples, and kiss him just under the navel, where a small thin strip of dark hair seemed to be guiding the way to the prize she sought. Gently, she pulled down his pants and briefs all at once. Her breath caught in her throat as his erection sprang free. She glanced up at him, and he had a slight cocky smirk on his face. Temari had never seen one circumcised before, and decided she liked it very much. She couldn't wait to taste him.

* * *

The cool air on his erection made Shikamaru's cock uncomfortably hard. And the way she was teasing him with her breath and soft stroking of her hand wasn't helping. There was definitely no turning back now, and he longed to feel the warmth of her lips around his member. Yet still she teased - giving the shaft a quick lick here, or rubbing the tip on one of her nipples there. Shikamaru thought he might go insane, but he had to be quiet. The baby was making soft cooing noises as she slept, but Shikamaru feared that if he cried out . . .

At last she took him into her mouth, and Shikamaru had to bite down on his lip hard as he groaned deep into his throat. Temari sucked hard on his top three inches, and continued to stroke the base with a hand that was wet with her own saliva. Temari had some technique, Shikamaru thought. It was no use. At this rate he was going to cry out in no time, the baby would wake, and the fun would be over. Especially since now Temari's tongue was darting down the length of him to nearly touch his balls as her head bobbed on his sticky-wet dick.

She moaned deep in her own throat. It was a quite noise, but the added vibration nearly sent Shikamaru over the edge. He decided he had to fight back or all would be lost. He could reach her breasts easy enough, but he doubted that would be enough to distract someone with as much lovemaking skill as Temari obviously had.

Shikamaru formed three quick hand signs as his hips bucked involuntarily to Temari taking his balls into her mouth while she rubbed the crown of his cock with the palm of her sticky hand. He held the third sign and from behind Temari two long shadows began to creep silently up the back of her milky smooth legs. Shikamaru guided the shadows to take the form of hands and slowly peel Temari's rose colored panties aside. Temari moaned again, but made no indication she had noticed. Until his shadows began to spread her exposed womanhood apart.

"That's cheating!" Temari gasped.

"Shhh!" said Shikamaru in a devilish whisper. "You have to be quiet."

Temari gave him a sour face that he didn't care for, so he had his shadow probe her depths by extending two "fingers". He watched in satisfaction as Temari bit her lip and her body curled in response. Shikamaru couldn't actually feel her depths with shadows, but the look on her face as he began to stretch and probe her while the other shadow hand gently caressed her clit was all the satisfaction he needed.

"First one to cry out loses," Shikamaru said with a challenge in his voice.

"Oh so that's your game, is it?" Temari said with a small gasp as her hips bucked against his shadows. The way her taught ass jiggled as she did so made Shikamaru lick his lips.

"Yes," he said as he began to toy with her nipples again.

"Then," Temari said as she enveloped his manhood between her breasts. "You're going to lose."

* * *

Kurenai risked another glance inside, but this time could not take her eyes off what was taking place within. Her work here was done, she should just leave them be and come back later. But she couldn't leave, couldn't even look away. Temari's panties were around her ankles, and the dark cloth of her kimono hung loosely around her waist. Kurenai had an amazing view of the younger blond woman's ass and exposed sex as she ground against his shadow binding "hands." Kurenai envied Temari even as she lusted after the perfect curves of the kunoichi from the sand. How she longed to be touched like that again by a man she could love!

Kurenai was impressed with the speed and ferocity with which Temari's head bobbed up and down, and she wished the girl would move slightly so she could get a view of Shikamaru's cock. Shikamaru had his eyes closed tightly and he was biting his lip. His chest was impressive, well-muscled and lightly dusted with hair. Kurenai couldn't take it anymore as Temari began to tit-fuck the young man again. She could only think about how much Asuma used to love that.

Aware she might be seen, Kurenai cast a blanket genjutsu that should keep her hidden from anyone not specifically looking for intruders, and hiked up the hem of her jet black combat kimono. She slid he hand down the front of her panties, and sighed in sweet relief at the touch of her own fingers on her swollen clit. The other hand slid her kimono off a shoulder, giving her access to her left breast. Kurenai mimicked Temari's posture as she began to pleasure herself, even to the point of letting her panties fall down around her ankles.

She was already extremely wet, and she allowed a small moan to escape her lips as she slid two fingers into herself. Kurenai was also glad her breasts were big enough that she could reach her own nipples with her tongue. It helped to wet them down when caressing them herself, and it wasn't hard to close her eyes and imagine it was Shikamaru's lips on her instead of her own.

She spread her fingers wide and twisted them, finding her familiar g-spot as she continued to stimulate her clit with her thumb.

It shouldn't take me too long to cum at this rate, Kurunai thought. Then I'll leave them be.

* * *

Temari sighed deeply as she squeezed her breasts tightly around Shikamaru's rock hard member. Breathing deeply like this was her only defense against what her lover's shadows were doing to her between her legs. He pinched her nipples, and she whimpered as she glared up at him. She slid her cleavage up and down on him faster in response. He groaned softly deep in his throat but still did not cry out.

He was not going to win, Temari promised herself.

"Nice try," she said. "But how about this?"

Temari bent her head as far as it could go and teased the swollen tip of his shaft with her tongue as a hand cupped his balls. She slid her tongue slowly down the shaft, and then took his balls into her mouth. She sucked gently at first, and then harder. Shikamaru squirmed and she thought she had him for certain when his legs squeezed her shoulders, but she exhaled slowly and somehow regained control of himself, and his shadows.

They twirled and twisted faster inside her, and Temari couldn't keep her legs from trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut and stroked his shaft rapidly as she continued to polish the base of his cock with her warm, wet mouth.

He was almost there. She could feel his legs and balls tightening, preparing for the ultimate release. There would be no way he would be able to hold back when that happened. The trouble was, she was almost there too. Time was becoming critical in this little game of sexual combat. She returned to stroking him with her pert and luscious breasts and Shikamaru began to moan her name softly in a low whisper.

"T-Temari."

"Hmmmmmm?" Temari moaned seductively between licks.

"Tem . . . Temari . . .I . . ."

"Saying that you give up won't save you this time," Temari said with a small chuckle.

Temari smiled triumphantly. She had him. Any second now they could stop this foolish game, go upstairs and really . . .

Temari frowned. Something didn't feel quite right somewhere down in her most sensitive areas. There was so much pleasure there that she barely noticed it, but there was definitely a tingling feeling coming from her ass hole. Angrily Temari realized what he was doing.

"Shikamaru, you better stop right there or I may just break something, off-Oh!"

"What was that?" Shikamaru said mischievously.

The shadow justsu had slid into Temari's tight little ass hole in a hair-thin sliver, and had slowly grown so that her body accepted the growing mass more readily. Now, as Shikamaru had the shadows filling and twisting in both her holes, Temari could not restrain herself any longer.

As the shadows pulsed against her inner walls, pressing together and massaging her most sensitive areas, she came. The first orgasm was only a tremor that set off a string of multiple organisms though Temari's body.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ohhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "Oh my . . . Shi - Ka - Mar - Uuuuuuuuuu!"

"Bastard." Was all Temari could say as she collapsed into his lap.

Amazingly, the baby was still asleep, and Temari was grateful, for now she had vengeance in her heart.

"Come on," she said, standing on wobbly legs and taking him by the hand. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Kurenai sighed deeply as she slid two fingers in and out of herself rapidly. She allowed her head to tilt back and roll to the side. She heard Temari cry out in ecstasy, and she could only imagine what it felt like to be her right now. Kurenai felt a warmth growing in her own loins and the walls of her sex spasmmed around her fingers as she neared a blissful climax.

The horny Jonin peered through the window again, expecting to see Temari's taught form writhing under Shikamaru's sexy technique once more. But they were gone. Kurenai moaned in annoyance. They must have gone up stairs.

She shouldn't go inside. It was far too risky. Shikamaru would notice her for sure, no matter how occupied he was. But she was so close! And Kurenai was no longer ashamed to admit to herself that she wanted to see what Shikamaru had in store for the sexy sand ninja in his own bedroom. Stealthily, Kurenai slunk through the window and into the house.

* * *

Temari dragged more than lead Shikamaru up the stairs as he struggled to carry his clothes in the other arm.

"Geez, will you slow down?" He whined. "We can't leave clothes lying around like this. I'm not the only one who lives here you know."

Shikamaru couldn't get too upset. Temari had only partially dressed herself, hastily throwing her black kimono back on but not bothering with any undergarments. Thus he had a wonderful view of her firm assets as they climbed the stairs.

The Nara Clan home was more like a hunting lodge or ski resort mansion than a home. Though simple looking on the outside, the wooden hallways and rooms of the interior were adorned with deer and other animal heads. All of the best rooms had a hearth, and there were many, many rooms. Shikamaru often found himself forgetting which one was his after he had been away for a time. The entire clan lived under one roof. This made for many advantages, but it also had drawbacks. Guests of the family were supposed to stay in their own rooms. Shikamaru still hadn't decided if Temari was technically a guest or not yet.

Temari made for the first room at that she could see as they reached the top, pulling Shikamaru along with a yank.

"W-Wait!" Shikamaru yelped. "Not in here, this is a guest room."

Temari stopped for a second, stared at him dumbly, and shrugged.

"And I'm a guest, so what's the problem? You scared?"

She flashed that grin of hers again at him, the one she could make him do anything with. Shikamaru sighed. It was easier to just to go along with her and sort out the details with his family later than to try and drag her to his room. He wasn't sure he wanted her in there anyway.

Temari pulled him through the door, shut it, and then kissed him hungrily. She took the clothes he was holding and ripped them from his grasp, then tossed them aside. Shikamaru's manhood throbbed with fresh desire at her touch and at the memory of what she had just done to him. He felt the warmth of her mouth on his neck, and her breath on his ear as he tried to escape further into the room. She gave him a little push and he stumbled onto the floor-high bed, which sat in front of a large brown-bear rug.

He stared transfixed as she crawled around him on all fours like a minx. She navigated around the bed to the hearth, and began to fiddle with the controls while blowing him a little kiss.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked. "It's the middle of spring."

"It'll be cold enough tonight." Temari purred. "Besides, I want to see you sweat."

"But . . ."

"Shhhhh." Temari said placing a finger to his lips. "No more talking."

She was sitting back on her own heals, and as a small fire grew its glow became the only light in the room. Slowly, she let her Kimono fall from her shoulders, and to Shikamaru it was like seeing her nude for the first time all over again. This time she undid each of the ties that fastened her golden hair. She shook her head as she undid each one. When she had finished her hair hung down past her shoulders in a cascade of golden curls.

Shikamaru had never seen Temari with her hair down like this, and his heart warmed faster than the rapidly growing fire in the hearth. He knew in that moment that she was the one he wanted by his side, always.

"Temari, I really do love you."

She smiled at him then, pressing her hands lightly against his chest. Her misty eyes caught the firelight as she leaned in to kiss him.

Before their lips met she whispered, "And I love you."

Temari was suddenly a softer, gentler lover. Her kiss seemed to flutter along his lips and tongue, a hand gently stroked his still ridged shaft, making sure he was still ready. She gracefully slid forward, wrapping her legs around his torso. He could feel the entrance to her most closely guarded treasure hot against his abdomen as she slowly positioned herself. A pang of fear shot up Shikamaru's spine. This was it. They were really going to . . .

"Temari, I've never . . . ."

"But you want me?"

"I . . .Yes."

"Then I'll take care of you."

Their gazes locked onto one another as she lowered herself onto him. Her nails dug into his back as waves of pleasure shot up his spine. She began to undulate in his lap and he could feel her wet tightness squeezing him, milking him toward an unavoidable climax.

He groaned her name loudly, and she smiled a triumphant smile before kissing his neck and chest with renewed intensity. He held her aloft with strong arms so that she could lower herself more forcefully onto him again and again. She cried out without shame each time their bodies slapped together. He leaned her back and took a nipple into his mouth.

And that's when he heard it - A faint whimper from the doorway. Reacting in ninja fashion Shikamaru rolled Temari off of him and made a series of hand signs until his index fingers were steepled together just under his chin.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly, as a confused Temari stared at him.

* * *

_Shit!_ Kurenai thought frantically. She knew she had been risking too much. She had thought that if she were noticed she could just slip back downstairs and pretend to be tending to the baby. She hadn't counted on Shikamaru doing this. But what else was he going to do? The Nara Clan's favorite technique was useful in just about any situation. How could she have been so stupid as to let herself get caught like this?

Now she could not flee, could not fain innocence. She could not even move a muscle or bat an eye unless Shikamaru did so himself. She didn't struggle as Shikamaru walked her through the doorway. Kurenai would have blushed and smiled sheepishly at the stunned faces of Shikamaru and Temari, but she could not even do that either.

Temari had covered herself with a bed sheet, and had wrapped her kimono around Shikamaru's bare waist. He looked ridiculous, but somehow he managed to look serious as he held the jutsu. For whatever reason, he was not letting her go. Perhaps he felt he had to be sure it was really his late teacher's lover before he did so. He brought her to within three paces of himself.

"K-Kurenai sensei?" he said in a surprised voice.

"This is Kurenai?" Temari breathed.

"So it would seem," Shikamaru said.

The young blond was staring at her now, and she relaxed her protective grip on the bed sheet that was covering her. Kurenai felt naked and exposed, as if the young woman were undressing her with her eyes. Strangely, she didn't mind.

Temari stood and slowly approached her.

"Anything I should look for to make sure?" Temari asked curiously.

"I don't know of any birthmarks or anything," Shikamaru offered. "Just check her for concealed weapons first. We were expecting her, remember?"

Temari dropped out of Kurenai's field of vision as she bent low to pat down her legs, her thighs, Kurenai shivered as the young woman's hands pressed under her kimono and onto her undergarments. Temari gasped.

"She's soaked!"

"What do you mean, she's . . ."

"Even wetter than me if that's a clue," Temari snapped in mock annoyance. The blond reappeared only inches from Kurenai's face, and gave her a small smile that was meant for only her, and not Shikamaru. "She was watching us."

Temari's tone made Kurenai shiver, despite the jutsu's binding hold on her.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"Look," Temari said excitedly as she slid Kurenai's kimono from her shoulders. "She's not wearing a bra of any kind right now either."

Shikamaru gasped, and Kurenai gasped with him. He stared at her bare breasts. Temari noticed where Shikamaru's attention had gone, but to Kurenai's utter surprise, she didn't get angry or jealous.

"Hmm, they're bigger than mine, aren't they Shikamaru?"

Temari gave her nipple a little pinch, and a shockwave ran down Kurenai's spine.

"Want to play with her for a while, lover?" Temari asked.

It was a rare thing to see Shikamaru taken aback, but right at that moment the master strategist was completely floored. Kurenai wanted to laugh so badly it hurt on the inside. That feeling subsided as Temari began to unabashedly fondle her breasts.

"Mmmm, these really are nice." Temari said.

"T-Temari . . . " Shikamaru stuttered. "You . . ."

Kurenai felt Temari slide her younger body behind hers and begin to roll her kimono all the way off. The moist panties came with it. Temari threw those at Shikamaru, who dodged. Kurenai dodge with him, and she found herself face up on the bed.

"Look at her you big fool," Temari said. "She obviously needed something from you."

"But Temari," Shikamaru said, finding his voice. "I love . . ."

"And I love you," Temari said. "Let's just say relationships sometimes work differently in the Sand then you may be used to. Consider this a present."

Kurenai felt Temari's soft hand stroking her naked sex. It felt sooo good.

"To all of us." Temari finished.

"You are amazing." Shikamaru said.

Temari laughed. "I think you can let her go now."

"Right." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Temari studied the older woman's body as she was at last free to writhe and squirm under her touch. The dark haired kunoichi had stunning ruby colored eyes that had a strange spiral pattern to them. Temari understood what this woman had a lot, and felt for her and the baby still downstairs. She wanted to help take away some of that pain, both for Kurenai and for Shikamaru. Temari had no idea how Kurenai might reacted to being molested by a woman, but when Temari risked kissing her as soon as she was free from the shadow bid technique, Temari was pleased to find the older woman responded passionately. Temari kissed her long and slow.

Behind her, Shikamaru was hesitating. Temari pressed and rubbed her ass onto Shikamaru's highly aroused manhood.

"Pick it up where we left off, my love." Temari told him. The she rained kisses on Kurenai's neck and chest and then took one of the woman's nipples into her mouth. Kurenai gasped and her back arched.

Temari could feel Shikamaru's trembling hands on her hips. His cock searched clumsily for her entrance, and she stood up higher on her knees so that he slid into her with ease. Temari stifled a cry as she polished both of Kurenai's perfect milky orbs with her lips and tongue. She slid two fingers into a pussy much more experienced then hers, and Kurenai moaned loudly in response.

Shikamaru began thrusting into Temari from behind, and she buried her face in Kurenai's cleavage as the vibrations traveled up her body. Shikamaru's cock filled her with each thrust and with each slap of his body Temari felt herself tighten just slightly more around him.

She pushed on Kurenai's legs, scooting the more mature woman back a few feet. Temari buried her face in the sweet wetness between the woman's legs and began to explore and taste her with her tongue. Kurenai moaned deeply and slowly.

Temari moaned in response to Shikamaru, who had settled into an expert rhythm. The Kurenai's legs began to shake and Temari could sense victory. She sucked hard on the woman's clit and fingered her rapidly until Kurenai cried out sharply several times. Finally, Kurenai let loose a primal yell as her body climaxed under Temari's tongue.

Shikamaru grunted and panted as he moved within her. Temari decided he deserved praise him for his hard work.

"Oh, Yes! Baby, I'm almost there!" she cried. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't . . . iiieeeeeee . . .Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Temari collapsed in a heap on Kurenai's smooth stomach, panting. She was amazed that Shikamaru still had not come, and realized she had chosen well.

* * *

Shikamaru collapsed back onto his heels and stared at the two panting, blissful looking women. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had begun the day expecting to just simply watch the clouds drift by again once Kurenai returned. Now not only had he found out what it was to love a woman but he found himself entangled with two of them in an experience filled with more pleasure than he could ever have imagined.

Kurenai was first to recover and she gazed into his eyes as she sat up. He felt paralyzed under those eyes, and he finally understood what she had needed from him all along. She matched him by coming up to her knees, and then he kissed her softly while cupping one of her breasts in his gentile hand.

Mmmm, Shikamaru, I'm so proud of you," Kurenai whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you . . . thank god for you . . . Oh!"

Below them Temari stirred. He felt a mouth and tongue on his balls and saw that Temari's fingers were working their way inside Kurenai again. His blond lover smiled up at him.

"Lay back," both women told him at the same time.

Shikamaru obeyed.

Soon he was gasping and clawing for mattress as Temari continued to suck his balls gently and Kurenai's experienced mouth enveloped his shaft. Kurenai was able to take far more of him into her moth than Temari had, and he watched in fascination as his cock disappeared down her throat. The two women each pressed their lips to a side of his cock, sliding their mouths up and down. Finally, they kissed the head together and gave him devious stares. Shikamaru could have let them continue like that the rest of the evening, but Kurenai needed something more.

The dark haired woman climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She lowered herself quickly onto him, wasting no time. Shikamaru groaned loudly as her warmth encased his cock, and though she was not as tight as Temari, she moved with an experience and energy that sent electric waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Shikamaru barely had time to register what he was feeling before he felt the heat of Temari's legs on either side of his cheeks. She lowered herself expectantly, and Shikamaru complied with eagerness. Shikamaru was in bliss a he tasted his love, joined with his teacher, and listened to the sounds of the two of them pleasuring each other above him. They were facing each other, and he could only imagine what an amazing sight it would be to watch them together. But right now he was otherwise occupied with Temari's luscious pink folds.

Shikamaru supported Temari's legs with his hands as he plunged his tongue deep inside her. Kurenai cried our more sharply with each bounce of her hips onto Shikamaru's waiting dick. Temari threw her head back and pawed at Shikamaru's chest as she rapidly murmured his name.

Shikamaru was so overwhelmed he could barely breathe, and he struggled to keep up with the two women. Reaching up with one hand, he found Temari's clit and rubbed her gently there. Reaching down he was able to do the same for Kurenai as she bucked her hips faster onto him. This had both women crying out together in a chorus of alto. It wasn't long before Temari's thighs clinched around his head and her cries strangled themselves out.

She came hard, and Shikamaru could feel her struggle just to stay upright. Temari then slid off of him, kissed him on the lips, and gave him surprising encouragement.

"Come on, Shikamaru," Temari purred. "Make her come. She needs to, just look at her. That's right, put you're back into it. I want you to come too. I want to taste it. Come on, that's it!"

When Temari began to stroke his balls, and Kurenai's sweet center tightened around him as she cried out a final time, Shikamaru realized he could hold back no longer. He quickly shot up to a kneeling position and both women positioned themselves under him as they realized what was happening.

"Gah-Ahhhhhh! Ahhh!" he cried as his cock erupted in a showery of white hot sticky spray.

"Oh, Yes!" Temari cried excitedly in triumph.

His body trembled uncontrollably as he was finally able to release what he'd been holding back for so long. Temari caught much of it around her mouth and Kurenai smiled wickedly as she rubbed his release all over her chest as it were some kind of lotion.

Exhausted, Shikamaru rolled under his back. Each woman cuddled up to him under an arm. They were all warmed and sweating by the fire, but they stayed like that for several minutes before getting under the covers.

Temari kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"I love you," she said, before laying her head down and falling asleep.

Kurenai kissed him the same way and said, "Thank you," before doing the same.

"N-no trouble at all," Shikamaru said wryly before drifting off to dreams that were nowhere near as good as his reality.

* * *

Epilogue

Kurenai awoke first to Kimiko's cries. After changing her daughter's diaper and feeing her she left the Nara clan's forest residence. She made no move to disturb Shikamaru and Temari again. Last night would last her for quite some time. She knew she would find love again, and she knew Shikamaru was not the one. Dating was a tricky business for a ninja anyway. Kurenai did make sure the message from Tsunade reached Shikamaru's father, and the whole Nara clan, including Shikamaru set out for their mission as scheduled.

Kurenai would later learn that it was the clan's job to slow down the advance of the Hidden Mist village until some kind of talks could be established. The Nara were best suited for making this happen without hurting anyone. Yet Kurenai worried that the absence of a whole

Clan might make the village vulnerable to some kind of attack. So did the Hokage apparently.

Right now though, the Hokage insisted she prioritize her efforts on the training of a certain pink haired kunoichi. Sakura would be returning from her self-requested leave of absence soon, and Kurenai was eager to see what the girl had learned.

Kurenai watered her flowers on her balcony after placing Kimiko back in her crib. She recalled once how she would come out here just to get a glimpse of Asuma. Now she was trying to glimpse the future

"Hurry back Sakura," she said mostly to her flowers. "We've got work to do."


End file.
